Dangerous
by MairiNathaira
Summary: Sequel to "Pretend To Be Nice". YAOI. 1x2 Songfic! ^^ Now we know why Heero treated Duo like a dirt.


Dangerous

**Dangerous  
By: Tara-Chan**

Disclaimers: Gundam Wing doesn't belong to me period! Also the song "Dangerous" by Roxette doesn't belong to me. Either way please do not sue me! Also many thanks to Jen-chan. She suggested the song to me, and gave me ideas! Arigato! ^^

Notes: Please ignore all the grammatical and spelling errors in this fic. _Italics_ are song lyrics. // ~~ // are thoughts. Profanity is huge here; so don't read if you can't stand those. Also **DO NOT READ IF YOU HATE YAOI OR YOU ARE HOMOPHOBIC.** Again thank you and enjoy! ^^ Feedbacks are welcomed! No flaming though! Also please forgive me if the characters are OOC.

This is a sequel to "[Pretend To Be Nice][1]". Please read that before reading this or you will get lost.

~*~*~*~

_Hold on tight   
You know he's a little bit dangerous_

_ _

Duo sighed. He leaned his catlike body against the bedpost of the fancy bed Quatre provided him.//It's been what? Two damn months since we broke up? That bastard doesn't care at all. He doesn't care whether or not I am dying from being lovesick or not. All he cares about is his damn mission Doctor J assigns him. I am so glad that I don't have to face his attitude anymore, yet it just hurts to know that he doesn't give a flying ass about me. I really love, no make that 'loved' him.//

_You pack your bag   
You take control   
You're moving into my heart   
And into my soul_

//Lessee. For the past two months, he's been called in a lot. He packs his bag, and just leaves. Whether he knows it or not, but every single movement he does, take control of me. When was the last time I was able to be happy? He controls my emotions indirectly. He never makes me happy. He makes me depressed.//

Duo shifted position to be comfortable. Soon he was in a fetal position, hoping that it'd comfort him. Unfortunately, it wasn't doing much help. It was middle of the night and he was trying to fall asleep. Heero also bought insomnia into Duo's life. Duo never had trouble going to sleep before, but unfortunately he was always thinking about his ex-lover so it was driving him insane and he couldn't go to sleep easily. (I've been there ;;) Duo sighed heavily. //This is getting me nowhere.//

_Get out of my way!   
Get out of my sight!   
I won't be walking on thin ice   
To get through the night_

Duo's mind flashbacked to the event several weeks ago.

~Flashback~

Duo was just walking to the bathroom as usual and saw Heero. He silently gasped and stared at him. Suddenly he remembered all the times Heero treated him badly. He coldly walked up to him and decided to say something.

"Would you please excuse me? I am trying to get in the bathroom if you do not mind." //Man did I just say that? That sounds so formal!!//

Heero stared at him wordlessly. He finally replied his usual "Hn" and then turned around and left.

Duo stared after him bitterly. //Yeah Heero. Just walk away. Get out of my sight and get out of my life if you would please.//

~End Flashback~

//That was the last time we actually talked. Most of the times I'd avoid him and when we do meet, we just don't talk. He ignores me and I just pretend that he isn't even in the same room.//

~*~*~*~

_Hey, where's your work?   
What's your game?   
I know your business   
But I don't know your name..._

The next morning, Quatre and Trowa watched Duo come into the kitchen late as usual. He didn't give them the usual comments about them being to loud in their sexual activities. He didn't even remark on Wufei's glare at him. Both Quatre and Trowa glanced at each other worriedly. They knew what was going on between those two, but they didn't want to butt into anyone's business, so they decided to stay out of it. Quatre, however, after noticing how moody and depressed Duo's been for the past couple of months, decided that this has gone far enough. Apparently Trowa agreed with him since after breakfast, he followed Quatre to where Wing Zero was located.

_Hold on tight   
You know he's a little bit dangerous   
He's got what it takes to make ends meet   
The eyes of a lover that hit like heat   
You know He's a little bit dangerous_

Quatre slowed his walk when he reached the door to the hangar. Trowa gently put a hand on his shoulder. "Quatre, don't do anything rash. You know how he is when you hit the wrong button. He could be a bit dangerous."

Quatre looked over his shoulder to give him a reassuring look. "Don't worry 'bout me koi. I can handle it." His calm look then changed to those of serious expression. He opened the door and walked in with Trowa following his tail. He looked around for the monotone Japanese pilot and saw him just staring at his gundam.

Heero heard footsteps and turned around quickly. He relaxed a bit when he knew who they were. Heero then went back to staring at his gundam. For some reason that must've pissed Quatre off, since he went up to the Wing pilot and gave him a mighty slap against his cheek.

Heero staggered backward, shocked that Quatre had slapped and shocked to see that Quatre was stronger than he looked. Even Trowa was shocked at his lover. //Holy shit. Quatre told me about how he acts when he's mad. Man…never get him on his bad side.//

_You turn around   
So hot and dry   
You're hiding under a halo   
Your mouth is alive_

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM HEERO YUY!!" Quatre blew up at Heero.

Both silent men stared at the usually gentle Quatre. Quatre never actually blew up at any of his comrades. This is perhaps the first they saw a really pissed off Quatre. Neither of said anything for the next ten minutes, for they were really shocked.

"Let's start over. Heero why are you treating Duo like shit? I mean I tried not to interfere, but in my opinion Duo's on the verge of committing suicide. I do not want one of my best friends to die because of some other best friend of mine. Either you tell us what's going on or I am going to have to kill you myself." Quatre took a deep breath after that lengthy speech.

_Get out of my way!   
Get out of my sight!   
I'm not attracted to go-go deeper tonight_

After a moment, both men heard a cynical laughter coming out of Heero. "Quatre you got more guts than I'd ever imagine. I must say that I was going to kill you, but decided against it."

Quatre wasn't sure if he should be happy or not to be hearing that sadistic news. "Uh…thanks?" The timid, gentle Quatre was back. "But seriously Heero. Why are you treating Duo like this?"

"Doctor J…he doesn't like me to show emotions. He beats the crap out of me; whenever he finds out I exposed any emotions. And that includes love. He found out my feelings, my affections for Duo. He beaten me and then told me to get rid of the emotions. He said he'll have to kill Duo if I don't get rid of it. I didn't want to put Duo through any danger, so I had no choice but to treat him like as of now…"

Both Quatre and Trowa were silent. They knew that Doctor J trained him hard, but they didn't expect something like this. "I see…" Trowa said. "But if you still have feelings for Duo, how come Doctor J didn't do anything yet?"

"I learned to hid them well, but he seems to know when I treat Duo nice, so that's why I had to treat him like dirt." Heero sighed. 

_Hey, what's your word?   
What's your game?   
I know your business   
But I don't know your name..._

"Heero. I think Duo deserves the truth…" Quatre quietly turned around and went back to the door. "He deserves it. Be honest with him. We promise we won't tell him what you just told us, but you should tell him."

Heero didn't say anything. He was back to being the emotionless soldier. Both Quatre and Trowa sighed and left him alone.

//Duo…gomen ne. Gomen ne…//

~*~*~*~

_Hold on tight   
You know he's a little bit dangerous   
He's got what it takes to make ends meet   
The eyes of a lover that hit like heat   
You know he's a little bit dangerous _

The two men came to the common room of Quatre's spacious mansion and saw that Duo was already in that room. He glanced up and saw them. "I saw you went to the hangar where Heero is. Have fun talking to him?"

"Immensely." Trowa chuckled. "I actually saw this little man giving Heero a lecture. He literally blew up. He also slapped Heero across the face."

That caught Duo by surprise. "Nani!!?? Quatre you blew up?? And I didn't get to see it? DAMN! And I can't believe you got the nerve to slap him!"

Quatre blushed and dismissed it. "It was nothing. I hope I never lose my temper again."

"So did he tell you why he treated me like shit?" Duo asked.

They nodded.

Duo's eye clouded over. "Figured. He'll tell you two, but not to me."

Quatre smiled at him softly. "Hold on tight Duo. Hold on to something you love and it'll come right back to you."

"I hope so…" Duo sighed. "I hope so."

_He's armed and she's extremely dangerous..._

Special AN: I've decided to make a trilogy out of this. This is the second part. Again I need at least 5 more votes on whether to continue this or not. Thanks for reading!_  
  
_

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=313446



End file.
